


sweet like honey

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter's not coming down anytime soon.





	sweet like honey

_ "Mr. Stark,"  _ The name rolls off Peter's tongue, sweet and needy, his brain doing somersaults as his hips flex up, pressing into the toy in his hand. His cock aches, a dull, not painful sort of hurt, curling and settling deep in Peter's gut. The way he moans Tony Stark's name is sinful - the man is way older than him, a mentor, but Peter can't help it even as he reminds himself he'll be guilty later.

His fingers curl around the fleshlight, flexing around the plastic, cock buried deep in the slick silicone as his hips and brain rock together simultaneously. Peter likes to think about what Mr. Stark would do if he were to walk in on the boy someday - maybe finger him open, or use his tongue to drive the younger to insanity.  _ That'd be nice, _ Peter thinks,  _ to have no control.  _ His other hand comes down, fingertips pressing at his hip, warm and nowhere near as calloused as Tony's, but it's enough for Peter's fantasies, enough for his arousal to flood past just his brain and cock and into his other limbs. The kid's toes curl, pressing warmth, showing arousal, as Peter's hips rock up again, cock dragging obscenely against the inside of the toy.

"So good for you," Peter's voice has been edging on a whine for a while now, the burn in his throat reminding him that he'd been fucking up into the fleshlight for nearly an hour now, his noises soft and needy and feminine, "Always so good for you,  _ Mr. Stark,"  _ Peter's voice chokes off, throat closing for a moment, there's so much pleasure, it's everywhere, burning his senses and dragging him under, keeping him suspended in a state of bliss. His cock hurts, it's swollen and pink, the color is almost pretty, a bright rose that looks pastel with how much Peter's leaking.

The boy pulls his cock from the toy, dropping it next to his hip, mind swimming. His fingertips rub at the head, drenched in precum now, holding his cock still even as it twitches, even as it jumps with the need of release, even as it cries at the lack of pleasure and friction it's getting. Peter imagines Tony walking in now, seeing him spread out, milky skin on display, pink cock drenched and hole aching to be filled.

Peter imagines it,  _ "Jesus, kid,"  _ Tony would mutter, eyes darkened and lips chapped, kneeling next to the wrecked boy,  _ "Your little cock is so wet, it's crying for me, huh? Crying, it wants me to touch it."  _ Peter whines then, fingers brushing the underside of the shaft, precum smearing on his thin fingers,  _ "You're so good for me. You want to cum, Pete? I'll make you cum."  _ His voice is so smooth, too, and Peter always basks in it, always allows the echo of his deep voice vibrate his soul.

"Yes, yes,  _ Mr. Stark, please,  _ make me cum," Peter's whines barely reach his own ears, but they're there, fingers tightening around his weeping cock and tugging, a gasp escaping him. It's sweet like honey, thick too, and it hangs in the air for a second before it drops, spilling down and dissolving into nothing.

_ "So needy, Pete, you always need more, hm? C'mon, Peter, yeah, that's it. Make yourself cum for me like a good boy."  _ Peter's hips rock up, cock throbbing as it passes through his fingers, drags on his palm. He does cum then, head tilting back. The whines he breathes are so feminine, so sweet and he's blissed out, pleasure spilling over his senses and causing him to move to incoherency. His cock jumps, cum ripping from the slit, decorating Peter's pale-as-milk skin with cloudy liquid. Peter imagines Mr. Stark calling him a good boy, telling him he's proud, and then he's floating down, body barely touching the earth. His mind stays trapped there, in air but so close to coming down completely, and Peter's content.

Peter's thoughts are sweet and thick like honey, and he's content, his mind almost unwilling to float down.

[proof-read :)]


End file.
